


New Horizon

by Garance, tigragrece



Series: FootballShot [638]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, Tigragrece and me ??? too much time (12 hours lmaooo), Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: André et Mauricio, plus une valise spéciale.
Relationships: Mauricio Pochettino/André Villas-Boas
Series: FootballShot [638]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	New Horizon

"Pourquoi tu partirais quand j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi ?"

''Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix...''

"Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir quand je viens de te retrouver ?"

''Tu as déjà un chien chez toi, tu n'as pas besoin de plus de compagnie.''

"Et pourtant j'ai toujours besoin de toi, tu m'as manqué, je t'ai manqué, cette nuit qu'on a passé le prouve."

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Que je reste allongé sur ton lit pour que tu me baises en rentrant ? Un collier autour de ma gorge comme ton chien ?''

"Tu as oublié ce qu'on a vécu ensemble !"

''Évidemment! Ça fait des années que tu ne me parles pas et d'un coup tu as besoin de moi !''

"Je pensais que tu voulais plus de moi, que je n'étais plus assez bien pour toi, je te veux toujours, j'ai toujours besoin de toi."

''Et maintenant quoi ? Je reste chez toi et qu'est-ce que je fais ?''

"Tu redeviens mon compagnon, mon amant."

''Et si ça se sait, je ne serais que ta super prostituée ?''

"J'en assumerais les conséquences, ce que j'ai toujours pensé faire et dire, je n'ai pas à le cacher."

''Prouve-le, embrasse-moi.''

"Avec plaisir, je n'ai jamais résisté à ton corps, et à tes lèvres qui sont faites uniquement pour moi"

Mauricio pose effectivement ses lèvres sur celles d'André, le poussant contre le mur le plus proche pour accentuer le baiser.

"Tu m'as manqué, laisse-moi te montrer encore et encore à quel point tu m'as manqué."

André retire sa veste rapidement, la jetant sur le sol pour montrer son cou à l'argentin, tremblant légèrement quand des dents pénètrent dans sa chair, sur une marque déjà présente.

"Oh tu veux que je te marque encore et encore pour te prouver que tu es à moi..."

''Baise moi... Juste ça...'' André lève sa jambe pour la passer autour de la taille de Mauricio, l'érection de l'autre entraîneur frottant contre la sienne, le faisant gémir à cause de la friction, ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules

"Tu vas aimer cela et tu vas m'en redemander."

''J'espère bien, je suis censé retourner au Portugal au lieu de me faire baiser...'' André tique en sentant des doigts appuyer entre ses fesses, le surélevant pour que son dos frotte contre le mur, ses jambes maintenant toutes les deux autour de la taille de Mauricio

"Tu ne rentreras pas ce soir, tu vas rester ici avec moi."

André mord sa lèvre inférieure, son survêtement glissant jusqu'à ses genoux, même chose pour son boxer, son érection suintante de precome le faisant frémir sous le coup de l'air frais, libérant en partie ses tensions.

"Tu vas tellement aimer ça"

''Parle moi... Dis moi ce que je suis pour toi...'' Il va chercher un baiser du bout des lèvres, un doigt non lubrifié passant son anneau de chair, brûlant l'intérieur de son corps alors qu'un long gémissement fait vibrer leur gorge

"Tu es mon amant, je te laisserais pas partir, tu es mon compagnon, on a jamais eu une relation comme les autres mais je ne le regrette pas, et je suis sûr que toi aussi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre."

''Dis moi comment tu veux me baiser si je reste ici, dis-moi que je suis à toi.'' André remue un peu plus en sentant un deuxième doigt entrer près du premier, son érection le faisant souffrir quand elle est écrasée entre leur abdomen, l'autre main de Mauricio tenant toujours ses fesses

"Je veux te baiser dans toutes les positions, à tous les endroits possibles, tu es à moi, totalement à moi."

''Dis le, je suis ta pute...'' André le souffle entre ses dents, les doigts de Mauricio s'étire dans son trou, écartant ses fesses d'une sacrée manière, pour le préparer à ce qui va suivre

"Tu es plus que ma pute, tu es tout ce dont j'avais besoin, j'espère que tu es prêt à faire des apparitions à mes côtés lors de certains événements, ou à être souvent au Parc des Princes."

''Tu me demandes de jouer ta Pretty Woman ? Vraiment ?'' André ne rit pas tant que ça en se souvenant qu'il n'est pas aimé par les supporters du PSG, jamais il ne pourrait aller au Parc sans créer de problèmes... Un autre gémissement déchire sa gorge quand Mauricio frappe sa prostate avec ses doigts, sa langue léchant sa joue au-dessus de sa barbe

"Oui mais tu seras où je suis car tu pourrais être sur le banc à mes côtés, et comme ça même au bord du terrain je m'occuperais de toi."

''Je ne peux pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si je le fais, je ne t'explique pas les problèmes qui vont nous tomber dessus, et sur toi le problème est plus important.'' André peut voir la déception dans le regard de l'argentin, merde, comment peut-il avoir autant d'espoir pour une idée aussi stupide ?

"Tu ne sais pas comment j'agis depuis tout ce temps, je suis peut être un idiot ou stupide mais c'est ce que je pense."

''Baise-moi autant que tu veux, mais ne me force pas à soutenir ton équipe. Tout sauf ça.''

"Et si tu portes la même bague que moi, que tu portes mon nom, que notre relation peut devenir légale… Je sais qu'on a déjà parlé de tout cela dans le passé."

André veut le contredire, mais quelque chose lui souffle que faire taire son stupide espoir lui semble impossible, alors la seule chose qui s'échappe de sa gorge pour le moment est un couinement, la bite de Mauricio remplaçant ses doigts, un peu de salive comme lubrifiant. Il imagine bien que c'est sa punition pour l'avoir contredit.

"Tu peux me gifler mais sache que je te rendrais la pareille sur tes fesses et ça sera pas avec ma main"

''C'est tout ce que je veux, Mauricio...''

"Qu'est que tu préfère ta ceinture, ma ceinture ou alors que j'aille chercher dans une de mes valise un des nombreux objets qu'on a utilisé ensemble, que j'ai gardé et amenée rien que pour toi, car depuis que je suis ici la seule chose que je voulais c'était te récupérer."

''Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose de plus palpitant que ta ceinture.'' André lui fait un clin d'œil, même si la bite de Mauricio frappe déjà suffisamment son trou, créant un mix entre douleur et plaisir auquel il a du mal à faire face. À tel point qu'il essaie de soulager sa propre érection, ne lui apportant qu'une main claquant sa joue, avant de se refermer sur sa bite pour le torturer davantage

"Tu te rappelles d'une cage pour ta bite, tu vas t'en souvenir dans peu de temps si tu penses jouir."

''Montre-moi, papa.'' André sent ses joues se réchauffer, que ce soit à cause de la claque, ou des souvenirs qui reviennent de leurs relations précédentes. Il a envie que tout recommence comme avant, d'oublier que rien ne lui réussit en ayant la présence de Mauricio au-dessus de lui.

"Oh c'est très bien, je vais tellement prendre soin de toi."

La prochaine chose qu'il comprend, c'est que Mauricio éjacule dans son trou, ses lèvres se frayant un passage sous son t-shirt pour laisser quelques traces supplémentaires. André est désespéré de toucher son érection, de pouvoir lui aussi atteindre l'orgasme, il veut se toucher mais il sait ce qui va se passer de toutes façons... Alors s'il se touche, il risque d'exacerber les choses, et il n'est pas connu pour sa patience...

"Tu acceptes ma proposition, bébé ?" Dit-il en touchant l'érection d’André

''Tu n'attends même pas mon accord de toutes façons.'' Et c'est vrai, il peut lire dans son regard qu'il veut le punir, il n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi il pense précisément, mais une chose est certaine, il va avoir du mal à bouger le lendemain.

"Attends de voir une bague à ma main, et un collier."

''S'il te plaît...'' Il ne sait pas s'il a suffisamment pris son air de chien battu, mais c'est tout ce qu'il attend alors que Mauricio le redépose sur le sol, les gouttes de son sperme tombant sur le sol après avoir glissées le long de ses cuisses, le rendant soudainement inconfortable à l'idée de rester seul. Seigneur, André veut se faire baiser comme jamais, il veut oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Marseille, il veut que Mauricio le considère comme sa chose pour la nuit, tout semblant d'autonomie doit disparaître pour qu'il arrête d'y penser

"Oh que j'aime te voir comme ça avec ce regard."

André rougit totalement, il en est sûr et certain. Il espère que son t-shirt cache suffisamment ses parties intimes du regard de Mauricio, il doit être tellement en désordre avec le sperme et la sueur... Un baiser rapide et la prochaine chose qu'il sait, c'est que Mauricio est parti chercher tout ce qu'il avait en tête, le laissant seul, debout sur le parquet en essayant de faire face à tout ce qui lui arrive.

"Tu sais que j'ai déjà tout vu de toi, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, tu es magnifique" dit Mauricio en riant

Merde... André n'a rien à répondre, se sentant soudainement trop honteux pour savoir quoi dire. Ses doigts jouent avec les plis de son t-shirt, écoutant les gouttes restantes de l'orgasme de Mauricio tomber sur le bois, en attendant qu'il revienne de ses recherches.

Quand Mauricio revient, il lui touche ses cheveux et les caresse puis lui embrasse le front.

"Oh tu n'as pas cherché à répondre à ce que je t'ai dit, pourtant tu es magnifique."

S'il y avait encore un doute, maintenant c'est impossible que son visage ne soit pas totalement rouge. Il lance un regard à tout ce que Mauricio a sous le bras, il sait qu'il va passer une bonne soirée, encore plus quand il sent la pression passer autour de son cou, le collier de cuir serrant sa gorge en un clic quand la laisse s'attache. Maintenant il peut être le André qu'il était à Londres, avant tout ça.

"Oh que j'aime te voir comme cela, récupérer ce collier qui n'est qu'à toi, qui n’attendait que ton retour dans mes bras."

''Oui, papa...'' André ne sait pas s'il a le droit de parler en fait, il ne sait pas si les règles ont changé, alors que Mauricio tire sur la laisse pour l'emmener dans son salon, le faisant s'agenouiller sur le tapis, pendant qu'il installe ses instruments sur la table basse. Putain, il a vraiment tout gardé. Un bâillon, un gode, un fouet, des cordes... Et évidemment, l'anneau de plastique que Mauricio fait tourner autour de son doigt depuis le début.

"Tu te rappelles de tout cela, quand on aura trouvé notre futur appartement, il y aura le retour de tout ce qu'on avait, j'ai tout gardé car tu es le seul à qui ça doit appartenir." Il voit que André ne répond pas et il lui dit "Tu peux me parler normalement, tu n'es pas encore puni ou autre."

''Je suis tout à toi, fais ce que tu dois faire.'' André observe le sourire de Mauricio, apparemment il attendait cette réponse pour s'agenouiller devant lui, ses doigts attrapant sa bite pour la caresser, massant ses boules jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas retenir un gémissement humiliant. C'est à ce moment là, où son cerveau oublie toute cette situation, où il pense pouvoir avoir son orgasme, que Mauricio passe l'anneau autour de la base de sa bite, claquant une nouvelle fois sa joue quand malgré lui il le supplie de lui laisser son orgasme. Ses réactions physiques sont trop fortes pour lui aujourd'hui, il pourrait éjaculer des dizaines de fois s'il le pouvait.

"Tu as tellement besoin de moi."

''Oui, oui... J'ai toujours besoin de toi... Tout le temps...''

"Oh que j'aime cela, si tu continues, il y a peut-être des chances que tu jouisses."

''S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît...'' C'est tout ce qu'il a dans son esprit, des dizaines, des centaines de prières, son cerveau suffoque autour de ses besoins. Il a besoin de cette stimulation, d'être secoué par celui qu'il aime. Il frotte ses cheveux entre les jambes de Mauricio, il veut être utilisé, il veut être baisé de partout, ne pas se souvenir de son nom en se couchant

"Je vais tellement te faire oublier pleins de mauvais souvenirs, je te rendrais heureux." Il n’arrête pas de lui laisser des baisers partout, des marques pour lui rappeler qu’il est là et qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber

''Baise-moi... Mauricio baise-moi...''

"Tout ce que tu voudras."

Les doigts de Mauricio passent dans ses cheveux, s'accrochant à ses boucles alors qu'une bite se dépose sur sa langue, il y a directement un goût salé, et André ne part pas de temps pour sucer, espérant que sa langue fasse les miracles que l'argentin attend.

"Oh que tu m'avais manqué, c'est tellement bon, toujours aussi bon."

André ronronne du mieux possible en entendant ses compliments, ses mains sont tentées de se toucher quand son érection trésaute, mais il ne veut pas que cette torture dure plus longtemps que ce que Mauricio a déjà prévu. André préfère se concentrer sur la fellation, la bite de Mauricio s'enfonçant si loin dans sa bouche qu'il manque de s'étouffer à quelques moments. Sa respiration nasale doit être vraiment vulgaire, tellement audible...

"C'est toujours aussi bon putain, tu m'avais tellement manqué, jamais je te laisserais partir."

Oui, il s'étouffe vraiment sur le deuxième orgasme de Mauricio, sa gorge faisant de son mieux pour avaler alors que son nez essaie de respirer en même temps. Il n'a pas fait ça depuis tellement longtemps, entendre que ce n'était pas catastrophique lui fait du bien. Du sperme coule le long de sa mâchoire quand Mauricio lâche ses cheveux, faisant le tour pour récupérer les cordes et les attacher à ses poignets, les reliant de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les utiliser. André se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le tapis, la laisse pendant toujours à son collier. Sa respiration s'accélère quand Mauricio passe un bout de tissu sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir. Son cul se sent soudainement très vide alors qu'il n'a aucune idée de la suite.

"Te rappelles-tu de la fois où on s'était disputés pour des choses futiles, tu pensais que je te trompais alors que je te préparais une surprise, est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai fait pour te montrer que j'étais à toi uniquement comme toi tu es à moi uniquement, est-ce que ton corps se souvient de tout ceci ?"

''Rappelle-le moi.'' Évidemment qu'il se souvient de tout, comment pourrait-il oublier ces heures où il ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre doigt ?

"C'est ce que je comptais faire, te le rappeler, tu vas être tellement bien, par contre est-ce que tu es sûr que tu peux éviter de crier car on est pas officiellement chez nous, ou à moins que tu veux que mes voisins, qui sont mes joueurs, entendent ce qui se passe. A moins que tu sois officiellement d'accord pour être avec moi tout le temps." Après, Mauricio aimerait bien qu'il n'ait pas à cacher sa relation, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent leur propre maison pour être encore plus tranquilles.

''Si tu veux vraiment me garder silencieux, tu as quelque chose de prêt sur la table. Je ne veux pas me retenir de crier quand je sais ce que tu veux me faire...''

"Mais j'aime tellement entendre tes cris, je sais que tu prends autant ton pied que moi."

''C'est pourtant toi qui a des voisins jouant dans ton équipe.''

"Mais je t'ai posé une question, donc ça veut dire que tu acceptes ma proposition d'être toujours avec moi ?"

''Tu connais déjà ma réponse, papa.''

Mauricio embrasse André et lui dit "Je t'aime tellement, tu vas aussi porter mon nom et être à mes côtés, on va avoir une très bonne maison, tu ne le regretteras pas, tu seras le plus heureux. Et maintenant, je vais te faire voir des étoiles, tu ne vas plus sentir ton corps car je ne vais pas me retenir."

''C'est tout ce que j'attends...'' André rit légèrement, relevant son cul pour bien le mettre en avant, c'est tout ce qu'il attend pour le moment, que Mauricio se souvienne des gestes qu'il a tant répétés fût une époque

André pensait que ses fesses allaient enfin être mises en avant, seulement il avait déjà oublié que Mauricio ne souhaitait pas être humilié par ses joueurs s'ils apprenaient leur relation. La boule de cuir rentre dans sa bouche, Mauricio attachant le bâillon derrière sa tête. Maintenant il ne peut que respirer par le nez, ses lèvres entièrement couvertes par le cuir. Plus de vision, plus de paroles, plus de mouvements. Seulement son toucher qui doit comprendre ce qui se passe pour son esprit en ébullition.

"Même si tu ne vois rien et que tu ne peux pas parler, tu sentiras tout ce que je peux te toucher, tu sentiras mon corps contre le tien, je t'ai uniquement mis le bâillon pour être tranquille pour l'instant, parce que je me doute que c'est trop tôt pour toi qui accepte tout ce que je veux, et j'attendrai ceci. J'espère que tu es prêt, car je ne vais pas te ménager"

André espère que sa réponse, même étouffée, est compréhensible. Il est prêt et n'attend que ça, il est prêt à pleurer pour que Mauricio fasse ce qu'il attend tellement. Son érection recommence à lui faire mal. Seigneur s'il pouvait parler, il crierait à l'argentin de se dépêcher...

Mauricio observe André et il ne peut pas s'arrêter de le regarder, de se dire qu'il se sentait bien maintenant qu'André était de retour avec lui, ce n'était pas pareil sans lui. Il voit que André le voulait.

André est obligé de se demander ce qu'il se passe pour que Mauricio prenne autant de temps à frapper son cul. Et puis il comprend quand il entend le bruit des photos IPhone. Merde, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir des souvenirs de sa propre soumission... Et pourtant, sa bite a l'air encore plus excitée à l'idée d'être dans le téléphone de Mauricio. Quand même, c'est trop long pour lui. André pousse des bruits à travers le bâillon, pour l'autre entraîneur c'est sûrement juste une forte respiration, mais pour lui c'est tout son souffle.

"Il faut bien que je vois ton corps quand je devrai faire des voyages à l'extérieur, quand tu ne seras pas avec moi."

André arrête involontairement de respirer en s'imaginant accompagner Mauricio pour les matches, non pas comme un assistant comme il l'a été pour José dans sa jeunesse. Plus comme son jouet, oui. Il s'imagine nu, dans un avion, assis sur les genoux de Mauricio, le collier autour de son cou, son cul rempli par la bite de l'entraîneur. Tous les joueurs peuvent le voir comme ça, baisé sur le siège. Putain que c'est excitant...

"Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, ou si tu penses à la même chose que moi, mais imagine toi sur le banc de touche, assis à côté de moi avec un plug vibrant et un anneau vibrant..."

''Hmmmmm'' André désire totalement être baisé de cette manière, sur le terrain, sur l'herbe fraîche, devant tout un stade... Ses bras tremblent sous son poids quand il sent Mauricio derrière lui, le cuir du fouet glissant délicatement sur sa peau, le calme avant la tempête. Oui il veut ses putains de coups, il veut ce stimulus.

"J'aurais pu te faire compter le nombre de coups de fouet, mais non, je suis en train de réfléchir à comment te faire vivre avec moi sans habits, tu veux ceci ?"

André hoche la tête, s'imaginant marcher dans l'appartement de Mauricio, le collier de cuir autour de son cou, les marques des ébats sexuels partout sur son corps. Sa bite enfermée dans la cage qu'il connaît d'avant, son cul rempli par un gode, impossible de le retirer car retenu par une ceinture liée à la laisse. Oui oui oui... Un bel esclave sexuel s'il s'écoutait, prêt à grimper sur les cuisses de Mauricio à chaque fois que ses fesses seraient comblées du silicone. Ses lèvres possédées par le bâillon quand Mauricio ne serait pas d'accord avec lui. Il veut cette vie là.

"Tu serais tellement magnifique, beautiful."

André hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, frémissant quand le premier coup de fouet frappe sa fesse gauche, le ramenant à la réalité, la douleur se propageant vite dans tout son corps. Un bruit étouffé lui échappe, il aurait effectivement sûrement crié sous la surprise

Mauricio rit et lui dit "Imagine toi sans bâillon, sachant que j'ai beaucoup de joueurs dans les chambres ici, même si je sais que certains sont ensemble, mais imagine leur surprise s'ils entendaient tes cris."

André se sent honteux quand Mauricio lui dit ça, il est ramené à sa place d'une telle manière... Il prend plaisir à cette humiliation. Il veut être observé, baisé, frappé. Mauricio peut lui faire ce qu'il veut pour le moment. Il va tout accepter, et réagir comme son amant veut qu'il réagisse.

"Je veux que tu imagines tout ce qui peut arriver maintenant qu'on est ensemble, une fois que je t'enlèverais le bâillon, je te laisserais peut-être te toucher et te laisser jouir, pendant que je regarde cela et tu me raconteras ce que tu as imaginé. Et je vais réaliser tes fantasmes."

La simple mention de son érection lui rappelle qu'elle lui fait terriblement mal, s'il pouvait se défaire le plus rapidement possible de son orgasme, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose... André continue de trembloter à chaque coup de fouet sur ses fesses, elles doivent être si rouges, brûlées par le cuir. Les minutes passent où tout ce qu'il peut entendre est le bruit du choc entre sa peau et le fouet, ainsi que le sang battant dans ses veines.

Mauricio lui enlève le bâillon et lui dit "Tu as quelque chose à me dire ou tu penses tenir le coup et ne pas jouir du tout ?" Il lui caresse son érection, qui devient trop difficile à contenir

André ne veut pas vraiment partager ses pensées idéalistes (s'il peut dire ça comme ça), mais rester ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus avec une érection virant au bleu ne pourrait que l'empêcher de respirer correctement pendant un peu plus longtemps.

''Je veux... Voudrais... Rester ici, avec toi. Je veux que tu me baises comme ça tous les jours, que tu me fasses oublier Marseille, tout... Je veux qu'il n'y ait que toi dans ma vie...''

Mauricio arrête net les coups de fouet, enlève les cordes, seul le collier était toujours présent "Je peux te laisser jouir et t'enlever l’anneau, te laisser te toucher."

''Mais ? Il y a toujours un mais quelque part...''

"Je veux que tu me dises encore que tu me veux, que tu veux rester avec moi."

''Je veux rester avec toi, je veux que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse me toucher, je ne veux que toi.''

Mauricio enlève l’anneau d’André et se met juste derrière lui pour lui embrasser le cou "Vas-y maintenant"

André roule sur son dos pour pouvoir lui montrer, il est incapable de tenir plus longtemps, alors ses doigts prennent le minimum de temps pour toucher sa bite et la libérer de sa tension, couvrant son t-shirt et sa main de sperme, un long gémissement faisant vibrer sa gorge. Mauricio embrasse sa peau un peu partout, essayant tant bien que mieux de réparer les dégâts déjà présents.

"Je vais te porter pour aller dans le lit, je ne pars pas, je vais chercher de la crème, je suis là, je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi." Rappelle Mauricio car il sait toujours qu'après les orgasmes c'est le moment le plus délicat, il faut qu'il fasse attention avec André "À moins que tu veux que je te porte et que tu viennes avec moi dans la salle de bain ?"

''Je ne suis pas contre la salle de bain, je dois être dans un horrible état...''

"Tout ce que tu veux, par contre il va falloir que tu te tiennes à moi et que tu te laisses faire car je crois que tu es en état de ne rien faire.Je ne veux pas que tu tombes et que tu te fasses mal."

''Alors sois mon preux chevalier, papa Poch...'' Pas plus qu'un souffle, il essaie de se remettre de son douloureux orgasme, effectivement incapable de bouger, s'accrochant miraculeusement à la chemise noire de l'argentin

"D'ailleurs je pense qu'il va falloir que je te donne à manger, pour que tu reprennes des forces, car j'ai l'impression que tu es si faible et que toute l'aventure ne t'a pas fait que du bien, mais déjà te revoir sourire est un bon début." Il fait asseoir André sur le rebord de la baignoire de la salle de bain "J'ai des idées pour un bain tous les deux mais pas ce soir."

''Hmm... Parce que mon cul ne pourrait pas le supporter ? Ou parce que tu as peur de réveiller toutes les groupies de ton équipe ? Je ne suis pas contre une bière dans tous les cas...''

Mauricio rit et lui répond "Attend d'entendre en pleine nuit deux de mes joueurs faire pas mal de bruit, tu vas vouloir me réveiller pour faire pareil."

''Il faut bien montrer l'exemple aux jeunes, Uh ?'' L'eau chaude nettoie et réconforte sa peau, Mauricio assis sur le bord de sa baignoire, tenant sa tête hors de l'eau (il se laisserait couler le temps de reprendre des forces), et rinçant à sa place quand il le faut

"Tu veux rentrer en compétition avec mes joueurs par rapport à ça, je sens que je vais aimer me faire réveiller par toi, assis sur moi" Il lui répond en rigolant

''En compétition ? J'ai déjà gagné.'' André rit entre deux souffles pour calmer son cœur, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour stopper les palpitations dans sa poitrine, il suppose que c'est le prix de la trahison de Marseille, les conséquences arriveraient forcément. Il lui faudra sûrement toute la force du monde pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui piquent ses yeux.

Mauricio regarde André et il réalise qu’André pleure, le prenant dans ses bras "Je suis là, il ne peut rien arriver, tant que tu es avec moi tout va bien se passer." puis il l'embrasse "Tu as gagné le fait que je vais prendre soin de toi tout le temps."

''J'ai de la mousse dans les yeux, rien de plus...'' Sa fierté n'assumera pas sa faiblesse aussi facilement

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, je te connais trop bien."

''Tu connais mon cul, c'est différent. Les gens changent avec les années.''

"Idiot, je ne connais pas que tes fesses, tu n'es qu'un idiot." Mauricio voulait tellement le faire réagir et qu'il comprenne qu'il peut faire tomber le masque maintenant

''C'est ce que je suis. Un idiot. Tu as raison.'' Eh bien ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va arrêter de pleurer, mais s'il était autre chose qu'un idiot aujourd'hui, il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il est. Faible peut-être, à pleurer dans les bras de celui qui a été son rival le temps d'un mois, avant de se faire de nouveau dégager, comme avec Porto, Tottenham...

"Tu es un idiot mais qui n'est pas tout seul, tu n'as jamais été seul, j'ai toujours été là pour toi si tu l'avais souhaité, même dans le passé." Mauricio s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait laissé des marques dans le dos, et qu’André en avait fait de même

''Hm... Le repas est-il toujours valable avant que je m'évanouisse d'hypoglycémie ? La mousse commence vraiment à piquer mes yeux.''

"Bien sûr que le repas est toujours valable, je vais cuisiner quelque chose." Mauricio donne un de ses pulls à André avant de partir cuisiner

''Merci, papa.'' Il ne s'attendait pas à porter autre chose qu'un survêtement aujourd'hui, mais à croire que oui. Le pull de Mauricio glisse jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses, les couvrant à peu près. Il n'a pas la force de retrouver ses propres vêtements parmi tout ce bordel. En fait, remettre un boxer ferait sûrement plus de mal qu'autre chose à ses pauvres fesses sûrement rouge vif. S'asseoir sur le canapé le force à couiner, même s'il a essayé de se retenir

André voit sur la table basse de nombreuses informations pour des maisons, Mauricio lui dit "Tu peux les regarder, au moins tu peux me donner ton avis vu que tu vas aussi y habiter."

''Tout est cher à Paris, je pensais que tu le savais.'' Quand il voit les prix, il regrette de suite son appartement de Marseille, c'est au moins dix fois le prix, peut-être plus. Il n'a jamais réellement aimé les grandes maisons vides, et par rapport au Sud, il n'y a pas de montagnes ou forêts à disposition pour l'accueillir en balade. Putain, il devrait arrêter de penser à Marseille.

"C'est pour ça que la plupart des trucs que j'ai sauvés sur ma tablette sont en dehors de ce que le club m'a proposé, par contre je te laisse chercher le mot de passe, je pense que tu trouveras facilement."

''Je ne pense pas être dans le bon état pour réfléchir à tes énigmes, mon joli cul que tu adores tant me demande de l'aide.''

"Pourtant l'énigme est très facile, tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que ça reste soft."

''De la pommade sera suffisant pour ma pauvre peau, papa... Quoique que je ne sois pas contre un massage...''

"D'abord on va manger, et après je te ferai un bon massage, je pense que tu te souviens de comment je les fais."

''Oh, tu veux dire tes fameux massages où tes doigts finissent juste à remplir mon trou solitaire ? Évidemment que je me souviens, tu ne sais pas combien de matches j'ai passé inconfortablement.''

"Oh raconte moi tout cela, tu sais que j'aime ça, et puis tu aimes mes doigts, attends que ça soit la période de certains fruits pour que je te donne à manger avec les doigts."

''Je ne suis pas un enfant...'' André peut sentir ses joues redevenir rouges à la pensée d'être attaché au lit, de pouvoir seulement bouger sa bouche pour avaler, entre deux récompenses qu'il devra offrir... Merde, il n'y a rien de mieux s'il veut avoir une autre érection inconfortable... ''Tu avais l'habitude de me baiser avant d'aller jouer tes matches, puis tu me laissais là, attaché et bâillonné avec tes merdes vibrantes en moi devant la télé. On devrait recommencer à l'avenir... Peut-être avec quelque chose pour... Hm... Mes tétons...'' Yep, une nouvelle érection entre ses jambes

"Oh, merveilleuse idée." dit Mauricio, André remarque que Mauricio a aussi du mal à cacher qu'il avait une autre érection. "Je crois qu'il faut qu'on retourne au lit non ?" Mauricio dit en lui faisant signe, pointant son entrejambe

''Mangeons d'abord ? Je peux retenir un orgasme, mais refroidir ton repas serait un blasphème...'' André dit ça pour continuer à penser à ce que ça ferait d'être baisé de différentes manières par Mauricio, il ne veut pas que tout s'arrête tout de suite, pas quand ils viennent de se retrouver et qu'il y a tant à faire

"Mais si tu cherches à m'exciter c'est une très bonne chose. Car tu as réussi. Tu as toujours aimé ce que je faisais à manger, donc cuisiner pour toi n'est pas un problème."

''Comment ne pas aimer en même temps, la façon dont vous cuisinez en Argentine est quelque chose qui manque en Europe...'' André se sent d'une manière ou d'une autre comme si c'était lui qui était cuisiné, la main de Mauricio remontant de son genou à sa cuisse, pour se poser sur son érection, déjà douloureusement dure entre ses jambes

"Je te ferais à manger tous les jours si tu le souhaites, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est rester ici à mes côtés."

''Je suppose que ce n'est pas grand chose à côté de tous tes... Services...'' Sa voix se bloque en sentant les doigts de Mauricio resserrer leur prise sur sa bite, son autre main remontant sous son pull pour pincer l'un de ses tétons. Il lui faut beaucoup pour ne pas crier, sa peau maintenant hyper sensible lui demandant d'être baisé une nouvelle fois

"Oh que j'aime tes cris, c'est juste un régal, finis de manger et après je m'occupe de ton corps et de tes fesses qui ont aussi besoin de moi."

''Bien, monsieur...'' André est rouge de honte en finissant vite son assiette, s'accrochant aux épaules de l'argentin quand il le ramène jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposant sur les oreillers sans lui demander son reste. Son corps est fragile, et chaque caresse a potentiellement le pouvoir de faire trembler l'appartement avec sa voix, réveillant tout le voisinage avec...

Mauricio mord le lobe de l'oreille d'André et lui chuchote "Le mot de passe de ma tablette c'est ton prénom."

''Oh... C'est romantique...''

"Ne retiens pas ta voix, cela serait dommage"

''Mais... Tes joueurs ?'' Pas qu'il soit foncièrement contre cette idée de toutes façons

"Est ce que tu m'as écouté dans la salle de bain quand j'ai dit que la plupart du temps, mes joueurs ont tendance à me rappeler qu’eux-aussi sont avec d'autres personnes et qu'ils aiment faire du bruit ?"

''Plus ou moins, quand je ne pleurais pas.'' André ouvre ses jambes du mieux possible malgré la fatigue, offrant son érection sensible et son trou rouge comme offrande pour l'hospitalité de son amant, ses doigts remontant le pull pour lui montrer ses tétons durs et pointants. Il n'est qu'à lui.

"Oh oui l'idée que tu as eu de me parler pour tes tétons, on va tester ça ce soir. Tu as de la chance que j'en avais pris, mais qu'on ait jamais essayé, du coup c'est l'occasion."

''Vraiment ?'' André a soudainement peur de cette nouvelle tentation, c'est la première fois qu'il va tester ça et il ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir contenir les sons humiliants de sa gorge

"Bien sûr pourquoi pas, tu m'as donné une merveilleuse idée, quand tu as des idées, ne les cache pas."

''Alors, si je peux réclamer autre chose... Je voudrais deux godes vibrants en moi, je veux être ouvert parfaitement... Retiens mon orgasme si tu le souhaites, papa...'' Peut-il un peu plus avoir l'air d'une prostituée ? Il ne pense pas alors que ses doigts viennent ouvrir son petit trou

" _ Oh _ , tu es demandeur et j'aime que tu demandes comme ça, ne cache surtout pas tes envies et ce que tu veux. Et ne m'en veux pas si demain tu ne peux plus te lever."

''J'imagine que ce sera autant de ta faute que de la mienne Ahah...'' André avale la boule dans sa gorge en sentant Mauricio se relever du lit pour chercher tout ce qu'il a demandé, ne revenant que deux bonnes minutes plus tard, ses godes entre les mains, les pinces-tétons vibrants, ainsi que... Uh? Un bâillon araignée et une caméra. Ah. Il ne va pas pouvoir cacher ses bruits, ni son corps.

"Et oui faut bien que j'ai quelque chose avec moi pour quand je serai à l'extérieur, vu que tu ne veux pas être mon adjoint, et je veux entendre ta voix."

''Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, j'adorerais me faire baiser devant tous tes joueurs, mais je ne peux pas. Pas en tant qu'ancien de Marseille, pas après ce que j'ai pu dire sur Paris...'' Mauricio installe la caméra sur un trépied à côté du lit, passant le bâillon autour de sa tête pour accrocher les fils, les bords métalliques se posant sur ses commissures de lèvres, les gardant ouvertes dans un 'o' digne de toutes les travailleuses du sexe que José a pu côtoyer à Londres. Il veut dire quelque chose, du moins essayer, quand il voit Mauricio repartir dans le salon, le laissant sur le lit avec une caméra filmant son érection rouge sang. Mauricio ne revient qu'après d'autres longues minutes, la cage pour sa bite tant attendue, et du ruban adhésif, sûrement pour être sûr qu'il n'essaie pas de se toucher. Oh...

"Est ce que tu te souviens du merveilleux jouet qu’est l'Hitachi, que d'ailleurs on avait acheté ensemble, ça va te ramener encore plus de souvenir." lui dit Mauricio en préparant l'objet pour qu'il se colle juste contre la cage de sa bite, installant un ruban pour le faire tenir "Même si tu te maries avec moi, tu ne voudras pas être avec moi au bord du terrain c'est dommage, moi qui rêvais de ça, mais peut être qu'un jour je pourrais te convaincre, surtout que la place est libre car mon adjoint actuel ne compte pas rester longtemps, il a juste dépanné pendant ton absence et en attendant que tu arrives." Puis Mauricio mit en marche l'Hitachi qui commençait à vibrer "J'ai mis en mode normal, car si j'avais mis en mode hard, tu n'aurais pas tenu."

Mauricio est beaucoup plus diabolique que son adorable visage ne le laisse paraître, et André tombe pour lui une nouvelle fois. Sa bite commence à vibrer, et c'est tellement bon... Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, il a des demandes et Mauricio sait le récompenser (le torturer, une voix lui souffle), les pince-tétons le faisant souffrir quand ils transpercent sa peau, s'accrochant solidement. Un cri lui échappe quand Mauricio les place, mais c'est un long ''putain'' qui remplit l'atmosphère sonore quand ils se mettent à vibrer, faisant trembler un peu plus son corps, la douleur et les vibrations dictant ce que son corps doit ressentir. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça sur sa liste de Noël... Il est obnubilé par les pincettes sur son abdomen, qu'il oublie les godes qui s'introduisent avec du lubrifiant dans son trou déjà usé. Deux godes longs et pas si fins que ça dans son cul, c'est déjà beaucoup pour le pousser proche de la folie nerveuse, alors quand ils se mettent à vibrer à leur tour..

André ne résiste pas et se met à pleurer sur le champ, frémissant et gémissant sur le drap, incapable de rouler dessus sans ressentir les vibrations partout dans son corps.

"Alors tu aimes cela, tu aimes ce que je te fais, ce n'est que le début..."

''Hmm aaaaah o-oui Mauwisio''

"Tes pleurs sont tellement bons, je préfère te voir pleurer pour moi pour le plaisir, que pour d'autres choses qui n'ont plus d'importance, tu as souffert et je suis là, je recollerai tes morceaux."

André hoche la tête du mieux possible, tout son corps tremblant face à la caméra, criant une nouvelle fois quand les deux godes vibrent ensemble dans une synergie parfaite contre sa prostate, son érection stimulée de la pire des manières... Complètement baisé. Ses mains retenues par l'adhésif au-dessus de sa tête l'empêche totalement de retrouver un minimum de contrôle. Une série de gémissements et cris échappent à sa gorge, tant pis pour les voisins, quand les pincettes augmentent leur rythme, suivies rapidement par le reste vibrant... Putain de Mauricio, il a sûrement une télécommande pour tout ça...

André remarque que Mauricio ne peut pas s'arrêter d'avoir les mains dans le dos, il comprend que la télécommande était juste dans son dos, il ne peut pas s'arrêter de crier... Mauricio se rapproche de lui, appuyant sur le hitachi contre sa bite, lui disant à l'oreille "Tu sais qu'un de tes anciens joueurs a été avec deux de mes joueurs, ça te ferait quoi de savoir qu’ils sont dans l'appartement d'à côté ?" Mauricio aimait tellement l'humilier comme ça et le taquiner

Avec ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, son corps stimulé de cette manière, impossible de formuler une réponse, même si elle n'aurait pas été comprise totalement. Il ne peut penser qu'à son érection et les vibrations.

"Et si tu savais toute la valise d'objets que j'ai apportée rien que pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra changer les choses tous les jours. Et je suppose même que je pourrais te montrer quelques autres objets intéressants, on pourra les commander."

André ferme ses yeux en essayant de respirer. C'est ce qu'il a voulu, il doit se le rappeler alors qu'un nouveau tremblement l'amène presque au paradis, sa bite toujours couverte et protégée des ondes qui le torturent. Il a besoin de Mauricio, il... Il a besoin d'être puni davantage pour ce qu'il a pu dire contre son équipe les dernières semaines. Seigneur, il a été si mauvais...

''Claque... Papa...'' Il ne peut rien dire de plus, trop faible...

Mauricio augmenta le niveau de tous les objets et lui dit "Je décide de ce qui est le mieux pour toi, même si je t'ai entendu pour les claques, mais ça sera sur tes fesses et tu les compteras."

''O-oui p-papa...'' Il frémit d'impatience, pleurant sans retenue quand les vibrations l'empêchent de réfléchir correctement. Sa seule solution est d'attendre, ou de s'évanouir. Mauricio le force à s'allonger sur le ventre, malgré la douleur causée par les vibrations de la cage. Son cul est déjà sensible des godes, et les claques qu'il a voulu arrivent finalement. Une première sur la gauche le fait crier, les godes dans son cul bougeant pour forcer les ondes contre une seule partie précise de sa prostate, lui faisant perdre son souffle. Il énumère à haute voix les trois premières, avant de ne plus pouvoir, plus de souffle à cause de tout ce qui se passe dans son corps...

"Tu peux le faire encore deux et je te laisse libre de tout cela, car je suis sûr que dans quelques heures tu me réveilleras."

André essaie de retrouver son souffle, bougeant sa tête en serrant ses poings. Il peut le faire. Encore deux. La force de Mauricio le fait crier une énième fois, le bâillon araignée creusant dans ses lèvres pour lui faire ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Une dernière. Seulement une et cette délicieuse torture s'arrête.

"C'est magnifique,  _ beautiful. _ " Mauricio retire tout à André, mais André lui dit "Laisse la cage", Mauricio reste surpris mais il la laisse, il lui passe de la crème sur ses fesses.

Un peu de sang coule le long de la commissure de ses lèvres, son corps tremblant encore de tout ça. Il a gardé la cage, parce que seul Mauricio a le droit de décider quand il veut l'enlever, s'il a été assez bon pour ça. Il peut se souvenir d'une nuit où il l'a gardé, Mauricio n'était pas heureux d'un match nul, alors sa frustration est passée sur lui, et surtout sa bite. Aujourd'hui il veut lui faire savoir qu'il est prêt à tout pour rester avec lui, même sacrifier ses plaisirs.

Mauricio embrasse toutes les traces qu'il a laissées sur André "Que dirais-tu si je gardais la clé de ta cage en tant que collier, comme cela tu penseras à cela quand je la toucherais pendant les matchs ?"

''B-bien... De toutes façons je l'aurai sur moi en te regardant...'' André tremble contre lui, ses doigts s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas s'effondrer, il doit résister à l'envie d'éjaculer, au moins pour le moment.

"Oui mais au moins je penserais à toi, peut être que je te baiserais juste avant et remplirais ton cul, te mettrais un gros plug."

''Oui, ce serait parfait, avec les pinces... Hm... Tu pourrais garder ton téléphone sur le terrain, et me regarder si... Si tu filmes en direct... Enfin... Si tu m'attaches sur le canapé avec tout ça...''

"Oh tu me donnes de merveilleuses idées, j'aime tellement ça..."

''Quand tu rentrerais, je serais prêt pour toi, je ne... Me serais pas touché, il y aurait toujours ton sperme gardé par le plug dans mon trou... Mon érection entre les jambes... Tout à toi pour ce que tu veux me faire.'' André avale la boule dans sa gorge quand Mauricio pose sa main sur la cage toujours sur son érection, il ne sait pas si tout s'arrête maintenant

"J'ai des idées pour dimanche, pour ne pas que tu penses au match, pour ne plus que tu penses à la ville, mais il faut que je réfléchisse à pleins de choses." Mauricio lui dit en caressant la bite qui est dans la cage "Tu penses que tu peux la garder toute la nuit ?"

''O-oui! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je la garde.'' André passe sa main sur son cou pour toucher le collier de cuir toujours là, c'est une nouvelle vie maintenant, et il va devoir s'y habituer. Encore plus quand Mauricio passe sa main dans ses cheveux en léchant sa joue possessivement

"Tu penses réellement que tu vas arriver à dormir et à te reposer ? Ou alors je te dis ce que j'avais comme idée ?"

''Dis-moi tout papa, je veux savoir ce qu'y m'attends quand tu gagneras.''

"Déjà je dirai à toute la presse qu'ils ne te méritaient pas, qu'ils ne t'ont jamais compris et que c'était leur perte, et cela je veux que tu l'entendes de tes propres oreilles, que tu le retiennes, que je te protégerai toujours, tu es ma responsabilité maintenant." Puis Mauricio caressa le dos de André et il continua "Avant le match je te baiserai, je te remplirai, comme ça tu penseras à moi, surtout que je te mettrai un plug vibrant que je peux commander avec mon téléphone. Je veux que tu aies les jambes bien écartées avec ta bite dans la cage et ce magnifique objet qui fait de magnifique vibration, je le laisserais sur  _ moyen  _ pendant le match, avec les pinces sur tes tétons, je t'écouterai à mon oreille avec tes cris, et je te dirai ce que je te ferai quand je rentrerai. Et, quand je rentrerai, je te demanderai si tu as bien écouté ma conférence pendant laquelle j'aurai pris soin de toi, je t'aurai protégé, je te porterai dans notre lit où tu recevras ma bite en toi, et je te prendrai à 4 pattes avec tes mains attachées au lit, je te laisserais encore plein de marques, peut être qu'on ne dormira pas de toute la nuit."

''Mauricio... Pour ma bouche... Tu comptes la remplir aussi ?'' André y réfléchit en même temps que ses mots, s'imaginant déjà avec une barre entre les jambes pour l'empêcher de frotter sa bite entre ses cuisses, ses mains attachées à l'accoudoir du canapé, l'empêchant complètement de bouger, son cul vibrant, tout comme sa bite à cause de la cage... Peut-être que le collier pourrait être un peu plus serré pour lui faire un peu plus attendre Mauricio 

"Le bâillon que tu as porté aujourd'hui t'ira très bien, avant que j'achète un des bâillons qui permettent de sucer un plug que je gonflerais."

''P-Parfait! Merci pour tout Mauricio...'' André ne peut pas vraiment faire plus que de s'accrocher un peu plus, chaque mouvement est douloureux pour son corps hyper sensible

Mauricio lui caresse tout son corps, de petits mouvements de massage, André ne peut que gémir faiblement sous l'attention, s'endormant peu à peu dans ses bras, oubliant ce qui venait de se passer dans le sud.

"Tu peux dormir tranquillement, je suis là." Mauricio embrasse son front "J'espère que tu feras des beaux rêves, sans cauchemar."

''Je sais que tu es là, tu sens bon...'' Un dernier petit rire, avant que la couverture ne le recouvre, le plongeante facilement vers le repos

Mauricio ne pouvait pas dormir maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder, parce qu’ il l'a enfin retrouvé, et il ne veut pas le perdre de nouveau. Mauricio passe une bonne heure à le regarder, à jouer avec ses boucles, et sa barbe. Il a besoin d'un coiffeur et d'un rasoir, et Mauricio ne lui laissera pas de choix. Il lance un regard à la caméra en se demandant si ça vaut toujours le coup de filmer. Il arrête la caméra, ça ne sert plus à rien, pas maintenant, il est cruel et diabolique mais il a aussi des moments où il veut juste profiter lui-même et être tranquille.

La nuit est courte pour lui, probablement longue pour André qui a toujours une érection douloureuse et des courbatures partout. Mais il sait que tout s'arrangera avec le petit-déjeuner au lit qu'il lui apporte, et la page Amazon des jouets nocturnes...

FIN


End file.
